Why I Fight
by RoyalBardofCanterlot
Summary: The Roan Empire attacks Equestria's vassal state of Mustangia leading to war. As Shining leaves out he says good-bye to his loves one and remembers all the ones he is fighting to protect.


Shining had known he would fall in love with Cadence from the minute he had first seen her. She had answered the call to foalsit Twilight. His mind drifted back to that. Twilight was in her room, as usual. She didn't really play with others. In fact she didn't really play at all. She just stayed in her room reading her books. Occasionally, Shining would be able to drag her out to fly kites or something like that. The only one she opened up to was him. When Shining had gotten back he'd heard the rare, but beautiful sound of his little sister's laughter.

_Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake,_

_clap your hooves and do a little shake!_

He watched in amazement as Cadence and his sister did a silly little dance together. His sister who only laughed for him was now laughing for this stranger. He felt a little jealous as he watched Cadence and Twilight roll around on the floor in a fit of giggles.

She had made her laugh. She had drawn out his little sister's laughter, made her happy in a way even he couldn't do. She turned and smiled at him and something in her smile filled his heart with joy, eased away his worries.

The very next day he'd transferred to her personal guard contingent. She had cared for his beloved sister so he would spend the rest of his days defending her. At first, he hadn't even known he was in love with her. It was just gratitude for helping to draw his sister out of her shell.

That's what he told himself anyway.

A nuzzle from Cadence brought him back to the present.

"Hey there, handsome. Sleep well?" She purred.

They were in her wing of the castle, her private bedchamber. It was where Shining spent all of his nights.

He smiled at her. "I always sleep well when you're by my side." He frowned. "I don't know if I'll be sleeping well the next few months." _Or years._

Yesterday, the call had come. The Roan Empire was at the doorstep of Mustangia and planned on conquering it. The Mustangs were a vassal state to Equestria. Because of their small size they had long relied on Celestia to defend them while maintaining a great deal of autonomy. To complicate matters the Roan Emperor made no secret of the fact that he considered annexing Equestria a top priority and Mustangia was all that stood in his way, just as it had stood in the way of hundreds of conquering armies before him. Shining and his army were to support the Mustang warriors and defend the walls of the capital. Already many of the cities of Mustangia had fallen, but no enemy had ever pierced the iron walls of Mustangia's capital city, Coltantinople. It had repelled the dragons, frustrated the changelings and withstood a one-thousand day siege from the Saddle Arabians. Yet, even its defenses were wearing down at the relentless assault of the Roans.

All Shining knew was that his motherland needed him and he would defend her.

She nuzzled him again. "You don't have to go, y'know. You could stay here as my personal guard."

"I can't do that, Cadence." _Even if I wish I could throw away my accursed honor code and stay with you._  
"My purpose in life is to defend those I love. That includes my country. My country needs me and I will not fail her."  
"I need you."  
"This is not a time for selfishness, Cadence." He gently chided.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled his ear. "I don't want you to go. I know I'm being selfish, I'm just scared. What will I do here without you?"

"I'll send you a letter every week."  
"Every day. I know you know the spell for teleporting letters."  
"Alright, every day."  
"And promise me you'll come back."

He hesitated. That might be a promise he could not keep.

He smiled weakly. "Of course, Cady. I will come back to you."

He arose and she arose after him. As always, they would shower together. Then she would go to her duties as a foalsitter and he would put on his armor and lead his troops. As they slipped into the shower and the warm water cascaded over them he wondered if he was making a mistake. Maybe he should retire for a while. Maybe he should go off somewhere with Cadence.

_No, I can't do that. I can't abandon my nation when my nation needs me most._

_Cadence needs you too. _A contrary voice replied as the princess rubbed oil onto his back.

Deep in his heart, burned a love for his country. It was his love for his family, for his friends, for his own native city and for the princesses, especially Cadence. As soon as he was able he had joined the royal guard. From the moment he first got his cutie mark defending a classmate from a rabid dog he'd known his destiny. His purpose in life was to protect others. How could he turn his back on his nation at her time of need? At the same time, how could he turn his back on Cadence?

He turned around and placed a hoof to her cheek.

"I'm doing this for you. I will not allow Equestria's enemies to come here. I will fight for you, my love."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Remember the last time you fought for me?"

"We were on that diplomatic trip to Griffonia. I knocked you out of the way of that assassin's arrow." He smiled. Though he had taken a blow it remained a fond memory. She had held his head while the other guard had fought off the assassins.

"I was so scared you were going to die. It was the first time I realized I was in love with you."  
"You visited me every day. That's how I began to fall in love with you. Though I still worry if I'm worthy of you."

"You are worthy, my brave knight."

She blessed him with a kiss from her divine lips.

"I still wish you'd stay, but since you won't, go with my blessing."

"Thank you." He said to her.

They stepped from the tub and he wrapped a towel around her.

"Shining, there's something I want to give to you. Meet me in the cherry blossom grove after the War Council meeting."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out after I give it to you." She responded with a sly grin.

After they dried each other off Shining left to go to the War Council.


End file.
